


крошечными шагами

by mirlen



Series: better than today [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lee Donghun Needs a Hug, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: И даже если Джун без перерыва шепчет «я тебя держу, хен, я держу тебя» ему на ухо, Донхун чувствует, что падает, падает, падает.
Relationships: Lee Donghun & Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: better than today [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862797





	крошечными шагами

Джунхи с раздражением прикрывает глаза на долгие две минуты — одноклассники не сразу приходят к соглашению. Сумерки сгущаются, на улице слишком холодно в одной только школьной форме, Джун натягивает рукава пиджака ниже, стараясь немного согреть пальцы, но холод, кажется, беспокоит только его.

Пак бросает быстрый взгляд на велосипеды, беззаботно брошенные в стороне, и в сотый раз напоминает себе, что в начале семестра принял самое глупое решение за все шестнадцать лет своей жизни — подружился с двумя вечно шумными одноклассниками, которых всего лишь первыми встретил в коридоре, когда долго не мог отыскать необходимый кабинет. Может, если бы он спросил помощи у кого-нибудь другого, то не оказался бы поздно вечером в пятнадцати минутах езды от дома, в незнакомой местности и с окоченевшими от холода пальцами.

Все начиналось с очередного бессмысленного спора, в который новые знакомые затягивали всех, кто попадался под руку, на обеденном перерыве. Еще в первую неделю Пак понял, что иногда проще задуматься об отвлеченных вещах, позволяя одноклассникам спорить между собой, ведь те, казалось, и не нуждались в чужом внимании, но в тот раз он не смог остаться в стороне. Одноклассник ударил его локтем по груди, увлекшись одной из тех жутких историй, которыми любил пугать друзей.

Джун отчего-то не удержался от вопроса. Одноклассники будто только этого и ждали — не успел он и вставить слова, когда, перебивая друг друга, они приступили к рассказу.

— Пятнадцать лет назад в одном из местных детских садов произошел несчастный случай, говорят, не уследили за одним из детей, который стащил у кого-то спички, а там и сигнализация не сработала, в общем, пожар был ужасный. Мама мне рассказывала, что там тогда многие дети пострадали, вот у нашей соседки младшая дочь с огромным ожогом на ноге ходит, я сам видел! Но ладно, я почему это рассказываю, — понизил голос до мрачного шепота, — некоторых детей и воспитательниц спасти не удалось, не помню, кажется, погибло не больше девяти человек, и этот день стал самой настоящей трагедией, сам понимаешь.

— Какой ужас.

— Верно, — кивнул другой парень, — но самое страшное в том, что души погибших, не найдя покоя, остались в этом детском садике, — Джун изогнул брови в недоверии, — не смейся, это все знают. Ребята со школы постоянно туда пробираются, а потом рассказывают про увиденное, и все истории похожи друг на друга — то слышно чей-то шепот, то вещи взлетают в воздух, а Джисон с третьего класса вообще видел чей-то силуэт на лестнице!

В историю он, конечно, не поверил. Все оставшееся до занятий время он провел за партой в кабинете, листая новости пятнадцатилетней давности. Не без преувеличения, но одноклассники действительно не соврали.

И теперь он здесь. Время перевалило за семь часов вечера, он продрог от холода и оставшиеся пятнадцать шагов до здания, которое когда-то было детским садом, должен преодолеть в одиночестве.

— Не передумал еще? — Гиенит один из одноклассников, когда Джун вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

— Я не верю во всю эту чушь о призраках, — повторяет в сотый раз за последние несколько часов.

— Конечно, поэтому мы и здесь, — кивает парень, — поднимешься на второй этаж и помашешь нам с окна, и тогда мы тебе поверим.

Джун с тяжелым вздохом переводит взгляд с одноклассников на здание перед собой. Это глупо, глупо настолько, что хочется отказаться и вернуться домой, но чужие смешки невыносимо раздражают. Паку не страшно, может, немного неприятно врываться в место, много лет назад унесшее жизни совсем маленьких детей и взрослых, но это и близко не связано со страхом. Объяснить такое одноклассникам невозможно, он даже не пытается, не желая закрепить за собой статус труса.

Джунхи ступает вперед.

Здание не выглядит устрашающим, снаружи оно почти не предает события пятнадцатилетней давности, в свете дня, наверное, в нем едва ли можно найти хоть что-то действительно жуткое. История этих стен, разрушенные потолки и слои пыли и грязи, проглотившие каждый крик, вот что самое пугающее в этом месте.

Джун касается внешней стены руками, ему кажется, что при прикосновении к кирпичам в голове его на секунду звучат детский плач и крики взрослых. Он сглатывает, несмело проходит дальше. Тянется за телефоном, включает фонарик, чтобы осмотреться. Расплавленные железные столы свалены в одну кучу, на стенах нет и намека на обои и рисунки детей как на фотографиях, которые спешно просматривал в телефоне несколько часов назад. Много грязи и пыли. Никаких силуэтов, шепота или летающих вещей, что и требовалось доказать. Он проходит в другую сторону в поисках лестницы, чтобы закончить все скорее. В темноте у противоположной стены, куда едва доходит свет от фонаря, чужие опасные глаза блестят угрозой.

Джун вздрагивает, отступает назад, чуть не споткнувшись о кирпичи под ногами, и громко кричит. Он не может отвести взгляд в сторону, прикрыть глаза руками, застывшей статуей следит за тем, как существо поднимается с лестницы, кривит губы в хищном оскале и протягивает испачканные в чем-то темном руки к нему, медленно двигается вперед.

— Как ты посмел нарушить наш покой, — рычит он, вытирая грязные руки (боже, пусть это будет не кровь) о школьный пиджак, и двигается ближе, — Ли Донхун, — шипит, когда их не разделяет и трех шагов, — запомни имя того, кто придет за твоей душой этой ночью.

Джунхи разворачивается на дрожащих ногах и убегает прочь.

.

Донхун останавливается перед лифтом на долгие две минуты, взглядом гипнотизирует помятый уголок на бумаге, что неаккуратно висит на стене. Лифт давно неисправен. Сколько бы денег на его починку не собирал седой мужчина, живущий несколькими лестничными пролетами выше, как часто бы не стучался в чужие двери, умелые руки из раза в раз возвращают его к жизни едва ли на одну неделю. Донхун живет на пятом этаже и предпочитает добираться до квартиры по лестнице даже в самом изможденном состоянии.

Может, ему нравится пересчитывать день за днем каждую ступень, на которую ступает нога, будто в нелепой надежде, что в один день, утром или поздно вечером, их количество неожиданно изменится, может, у него нет ни единой причины торопиться домой. Он не признает настоящих причин, не проговаривает их даже в голове, пугаясь той действительности, в которой страхи и истина, от которых не спрятаться и в углу собственной комнаты, обретают форму, срывают самые прочные замки, собираются в предложения, тяжелым обещанием обрушиваясь на него в самые темные ночи.

В подъезде неприятно пахнет. Ли выдыхает через нос, поправляет рюкзак за спиной и проходит вперед, к первой ступени. Если твердо встать на нее, назад пути уже не будет. Волноваться нет причин — родители вернутся домой только утром, но на секунду, поднимаясь на ступень выше, ему вдруг становится тяжело дышать. Май в этом году не греет, но силы на предстоящий подъем дает только мысль о возможности распахнуть все окна в пустом доме, избавиться от удушья хотя бы на несколько часов.

Наушники отправляются в карман еще на втором лестничном пролете. Донхуну не нравится песня в плейлисте, заученные еще много месяцев назад слова которой патокой наполняют рот, и ему до сих пор непривычна кривая усмешка на собственном лице, которая не уродует, но когтями царапает там, где запрещено касаться, появляющаяся каждый раз, когда приходится листать десятки песен в поисках тех, что не отдаются в ушах раздражением, поэтому он срывает наушники, убирает их в рюкзак, случайно забывая о том, что песня эта так и продолжает в них играть.

Дверь оказывается едва прикрытой. Донхун мог бы усомниться в причинах, если бы не помнил так отчетливо, как тяжело было запереть ее даже с третьей попытки — он не уверен, руки ли его дрожали в тот момент или пол под ногами сотрясало землетрясение, может, он был слишком сосредоточен на дурацкой двери для того, чтобы заметить.

Ключи от квартиры есть только у него и родителей, которые не должны были появиться дома раньше завтрашнего утра, и парню нет нужды вспоминать точную дату и обводить ее в календаре, брошенном на рабочем столе в гостиной, рядом с увядающим растением, которое обещал поливать, потому что эти цифры — в голове. Всегда в ней.

В это время года родители всегда уезжают проведать бабушку, оставаясь на несколько дней в гостях, чтобы помочь той с садом. Это то, что мама обычно говорит, бросая на сына сожалеющие взгляды и несколько купюр — на стол. Донхун не верит в ее слова и улыбки уже больше десяти лет — с тех пор, как научился считать и уронил коробку с пыльными игрушками, спрятанными в шкафу под одеждой в возрасте шести лет.

Ли проходит вперед, не разуваясь, бросает рюкзак в коридоре, обещая вернуться за ним чуть позже, если к тому моменту все еще будет жив. Ограбление кажется слишком неестественным развитием событий, прямо из драмы, что шла по телевизору, включенному на фоне ради победы над гнетущей тишиной прошлым вечером, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что на несколько секунд — непозволительно долгие несколько секунд — он не подумал о том, что хотел бы встретиться с грабителем лицом к лицу и, испортив его планы скрыться незамеченным, получить такое ранение, чтобы смерть наступила как можно скорее.

В квартире не горит свет, поэтому Донхун сначала проходит на кухню, оттягивая неизбежное. Он не касается выключателя и пальцем, только подходит к окну, распахивая его как можно сильнее, двигая горшок с цветами так, чтобы окно случайно не закрылось позже. Невозможно дышать. Не берет в руки нож, ни на секунду не веря в глупую мысль о грабителе. (Отцовские тяжелые ботинки оказались брошенными в углу, в котором он оставил рюкзак).

Дверь в его комнату приоткрыта, и он вспоминает о том, что еще два дня назад собирался купить лампочку, только тогда, когда замечает слабое свечение старой лампы на столе. В глаза в ту же секунду бросаются разбросанные по всей комнате вещи, тетради конспектов на полу и сорванные со стен плакаты, которые все не решался выбросить. Донхун обходит рубашки, наступает на тетради. Помятая коробка валяется на кровати. Он проводит по ней пальцами, подбирает несколько игрушек с пола — плюшевого зайца, незнакомую модель автомобиля и несколько других, которые не успевает рассмотреть в темноте. Худая тень появляется на пороге комнаты.

— Не знал, что вы собирались вернуться раньше, — произносит, чувствуя неприятную сухость во рту.

Ее красивое лицо искажает гримаса, но Хун не отводит взгляд в сторону, будто в чужих нахмуренных бровях и кривом изгибе губ может прочитать все ответы на вопросы, которые никогда не решится задать.

Она обводит комнату сына беглым взглядом, по дороге до чужой кровати поднимает несколько брошенных вещей, опускает их на стул рядом с постелью. Донхун зажимает зубами кожу на большом пальце, вгрызается в нее с силой, когда она опускается совсем рядом.

— Голодный?

Хун слабо качает головой. Мать не может скрыть облегченного выдоха, но они привычно игнорируют чужую слабость. Она неуверенно мнется, наверняка на лицо ее падает тень, Донхун чувствует ее в каждом прикосновении, когда женщина мягко касается его головы, укладывая себе на колени. Ли в последний раз прикусывает кожу на пальце, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза.

Тяжелые вопросы вертятся на языке, изливаются в горло густой желчью, и он проглатывает каждый из них, позволяет себе обмануться нежным прикосновением любимых когда-то рук. Мать его не любит, он давно научился замечать это по каждому прикосновению в редкие тихие вечера или рано утром за завтраком, просто боится его любить, и теперь эта мысль не сводит желудок спазмом — на ее замену пришли многие другие, спиртом проливающиеся на открытые раны годами терзаемой его души.

Донхуну хочется спросить у нее, рассказать то, с чем он просыпается каждый день, объяснить так, чтобы она обязательно поняла, но ему невозможно страшно от одной только мысли, что придется тот ураган в голове, не оставляющий за собой ничего, кроме отчаяния, облечь в слова. Он не может.

— В двух домах от бабушкиного дома произошел небольшой пожар, — произносит она едва слышно голосом, которым обычно родители напевают колыбельные совсем маленьким детям, — кажется, какие-то подростки подожгли скамейку. Отец ни на шутку разозлился, ты же знаешь его, — она мягко расчесывает пальцами волосы сына, — ложись спать, хорошо?

Он вдруг чувствует голод, желчью разъедающий стенки желудка, вспоминает о домашнем задании, которое нужно сделать к завтрашним занятиям, хочет начать генеральную уборку в комнате. Мыслей так много, что он едва ли сможет заснуть, но парень не признается в этом вслух. Донхун прикрывает глаза, позволяя женщине еще несколько секунд играть с волосами, а потом совсем тихо просит занести рюкзак, одиноко брошенный в коридоре.

Спустя пару минут женщина появляется в комнате бесшумной тенью. Она бросает рюкзак на пол, протягивает только телефон с наушниками. Донхун сбрасывает с ног обувь, забирается под одеяло. Телефон с наушниками он оставляет брошенными в углу постели, когда мама в последний раз гладит его по голове.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, — только и произносит она, прикрывая за собой дверь, когда уходит. Донхун долго ворочается в постели, не находя удобного положения. Через вечность или жалкие пятьдесят минут он слышит крики пьяного отца в коридоре.

Он отвлекается от происходящего за дверью, проигрывает прошедший день в голове. Воспоминания о перепуганном Пак Джунхи, переведенном ученике на класс младше, заставляют его губы изогнуться в легкой улыбке. Наверное, не стоило пугать его так сильно.

Крики за дверью становятся только громче.

Когда он засыпает, ему снится одна из десятка других реальностей, в которой мама перед сном заходит проведать младшего сына, оставляет нежный поцелуй на лбу перед уходом. Во сне мать не боится его любить и, может, поэтому с утра ему страшно не хочется просыпаться.

* * *

— Ну ты и подонок, — это первое, что говорит ему парень, которого он напугал прошлым вечером. Донхун берет в руки упаковку сигарет, украденных из дома утром.

— И тебе привет.

— Я всю ночь искал информацию про этот пожар пятнадцать лет назад, чтобы найти тебя в списке погибших воспитателей, — ворчит недовольно, с шумом опускается на ступень ниже.

— Ты с самого начала ошибся, — произносит он с ухмылкой, — мое имя нужно было искать среди погибших детей.

Пак заметно вздрагивает, замолкает неуверенно, но не позволяет себе обмануться ни секундой дольше.

— Теперь это не сработает, — качает головой запоздало, — итак, на чем я остановился? Да, так вот, я понимал, что ты мог назвать мне чужое имя, поэтому решил поискать фотографии, и мне пришлось очень напрячься, чтобы точно вспомнить все те отличительные черты, которые я приметил, чтобы опознать тебя на фотографиях плохого качества, но это оказалось той еще проблемой, ведь я мало что запомнил, кроме твоей формы, — Донхун вдруг фыркает, понимая, к чему ведет парень, — и тогда я подумал: подождите, он же был в школьной форме. Наша школа открылась спустя четыре года после этого пожара! Я даже не говорю о том, что только в начале этого года они решили изменить ее вид!

— А ты не очень смышленый, да? — слабо смеется Донхун, прикусывая кожу на большом пальце.

— Подонок, — вздыхает, удобнее устраиваясь на ступеньке рядом с парнем. Молчит несколько минут, размышляя о чем-то своем, а потом тихо смеется себе под нос, — значит, ты у нас местный призрак, которого все так боятся?

Донхун, сидящий на парте в нескольких шагах от него, изгибает губы в кривой усмешке, тянет сигарету ко рту.

— А ты один из тех придурков, которые забавы ради гуляют по заброшенным зданиям, чтобы потом хвастаться перед друзьями?

— Можно и так сказать, — бормочет Джун, недовольный подобным описанием, но отчасти с ним согласный, — а сам ты что делал поздно вечером в таком месте?

Парень поднимается с места, в два шага преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, наклоняется ближе, нос к носу сталкиваясь с Паком. Вблизи он выглядит еще более пугающим — бледное лицо с темными мешками под глазами, шальной взгляд раскосых глаз, он выдыхает дым Джуну в лицо, заставляя поморщиться.

— Я здесь живу, — Джунхи скорее считывает ответ с чужих губ, чем слышит — настолько тихо он звучит.

— Ага, конечно, очень смешно, — посмеивается. Глаза «призрака» опасно блестят в темноте, и Пак на мгновение чувствует себя придурком, — это же шутка, да?

— Может быть, — усмехается, обнажая десны.

Джунхи смеется вместе с ним. Уже через пятнадцать минут он становится совсем раскрепощенным, много разговаривает и гуляет по зданию, протягивает пачку печенья, предлагает бутылку лимонада, но Ли, лениво прислонившись к стене, только качает головой. Перед уходом он выкуривает еще несколько сигарет.

Донхун знает, что подобные знакомства ему ни к чему. Ему даже не придется повышать голос, всего лишь спокойно попросить парня на год младше, которого не раз замечал в коридорах школы, уйти и никогда не возвращаться в его убежище, в этом нет ничего сложного, но Ли позволяет себе еще несколько минут молчания. Может, дело в том, что он отчетливо чувствует одиночество, может, ему хочется удержать чужую яркую улыбку перед глазами как можно дольше. Ему не хочется об этом думать.

Он не просит Джунхи перестать приходить весь оставшийся вечер, отвлеченный чужим любопытством и громким смехом (едва ли он произносит хоть что-то действительно смешное, но от чужой искренности теплеет в сердце). Он не просит этого еще несколько дней, может, неделю или две, пока в один день, поймав его за руку в шумном школьном коридоре, Джун не предлагает старшему встретиться в <i>их</i> тайном месте чуть раньше обычного.

.

Джун забегает в здание детского сада, от которого не осталось ничего, кроме названия и обугленных стен, с улыбкой и рюкзаком, набитым соком по акции и шоколадными батончиками. Он оставляет свой велосипед в стороне, находит Донхуна сидящим на холодных ступеньках с плюшевой игрушкой в руках. Садится рядом, с интересом рассматривая такую неподходящую этому месту игрушку — пыльного плюшевого зайца с оторванным ухом.

— Где ты его нашел? — Спрашивает осторожно, не желая тревожить старшего, если у того нет настроения на разговоры, но не справляясь с любопытством. Он слишком поздно понимает, что когда-то не было места более подходящего подобным игрушкам.

В окружении черных стен, расплавленных столов и трещин, в мусоре и грязи тяжело признать красивое здание детского сада со страниц в старых школьных газетах, найденных в библиотеке, или с экрана компьютера, но Пак вдруг понимает, что привык к нему настолько, что чувствует себя в безопасности и днем, и поздно вечером.

Конечно, иногда он прикрывает глаза и представляет, что его окружают обои и ни один кирпич в целом здании не знаком с запахом гари и истошными криками, ему кажется, что вот-вот со второго этажа прибегут десятки детей, спешащих на обед, но подобные фантазии оставляют за собой только слабую дрожь и холод в костях.

Как много по городу ходит подростков, которых водили в этот детский сад? Как много взрослых жалеют о том, что водили сюда своих детей? Как… как живут семьи, потерявшие своих детей или родителя, брата, сестру, тетю или внука? Они уехали подальше из города или не смогли оставить погибших тенью прошлого? Как они справились с этим?

Джун не может этого представить, не пытается даже притвориться, будто понимает и половину, но все равно это знание приводит в ужас. В статье, прочитанной перед занятиями, были лишь краткие сведения — шестнадцать человек пострадало, девять погибло. Девять человек погибло. Погибло.

— Принес из дома, — бормочет Донхун спустя несколько минут молчания, кивает в сторону коробки с игрушками тремя ступеньками выше, на которую Пак не обратил внимания, — дома этим игрушкам давно не место, вот и подумал, что стоит принести сюда.

— Почему просто не выкинешь?

Донхун не отвечает. Джунхи больше не спрашивает.

.

— Я совсем забыл, — Джун ударяет себя по лбу, спешно стаскивает с плеч рюкзак, когда подвозит старшего до дома на велосипеде (дорога занимает меньше семи минут), — вот! Хотел угостить тебя еще когда только пришел, но почему-то забыл.

Пак достает из рюкзака два шоколадных батончика и маленькую коробочку яблочного сока, берет руку старшего в свою, передавая угощение.

— Спасибо, — губы Хуна изгибаются в мягкой улыбке, — это очень мило, правда, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — лицо Джуна так светится, будто он получил лучший подарок, а не неловкую благодарность подростка всего годом старше.

Когда он приходит домой, мама встречает его усталой улыбкой и просит не выходить без повода из комнаты, обещая принести ужин чуть позже. Он слышит крики отца раньше, чем успевает переодеться. Затыкает уши наушниками. В песне, которую он напевал как молитву в самые плохие дни, певец просит его прикрыть глаза, говорит, что он будет в порядке, обещает, что никто больше не сделает ему больно. Врет, конечно, безбожно.

Донхун не знает, когда крики стихают, но к тому моменту, когда он убирает телефон на зарядку и ложится спать, песни в плейлисте уже играют на повторе, а батончики, которыми его угостил Джун несколько часов назад, давно съедены. Этой ночью мама не появляется в его комнате. Про обещанный ужин она забывает тоже.

* * *

Донхун забегает домой после занятий в школе, собираясь только прихватить с собой несколько книг и пачку печенья, но не успевает дойти и до кухни. Отец ловит его в коридоре. От него несет алкоголем так же сильно, как и безумством, перегар ударяет в нос и вызывает рвоту, он хватает парня за шею, наверняка оставляя синяки, и тащит за собой в комнату.

Конечно, он снова перевернул всю комнату сына в порыве гнева.

— Где коробка? — Рычит, скручивая подростку правую руку, — куда ты ее дел, маленький ублюдок?!

Хун стискивает зубы для того, чтобы не закричать, но даже не пытается вырваться, не думает об этом. Точно так же, как все это время не думает учиться правильно бить в ответ — если ответить, отхватишь только в два раза больше.

— Я ее выкинул.

— Да ты совсем рехнулся!

— Нет, это ты! Прошло уже пятнадцать лет, можешь ты это понять? Давай, ударь меня, но это не вернет тебе сына!

Отец не разбивает ему нос только чудом. Может, он приходит в себя с первой каплей крови, может, во второй раз Донхун кусает его за руку достаточно сильно, чтобы успеть ускользнуть и выбежать за дверь. Ли срывается на бег и продолжает бежать всю дорогу до детского сада, прекрасно понимая, что отец не стал бы за ним гнаться, но не сумев остановить собственные ноги. Кажется, будто стоит ему остановиться хотя бы на секунду, и он тут же рухнет, не находя в себе сил подняться. Раз в несколько секунд он стирает рукавом пиджака кровь из носа, но и это ему совсем скоро надоедает. К моменту, когда он заплетающимся шагом проходит к зданию, кровь окрашивает его передние зубы в розовый, мерзкий вкус привычно оседает на языке.

Он прислоняется к стене, прикрывая глаза, стекает бесформенной кучей прямо на мокрый пол у входа. Голова раскалывается, хочется плакать и кричать, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы кинуть усталый взгляд на коробку с игрушками. Он сказал правду. Эти игрушки не вернут родителям сына, они только отравляют их существование, сводя с ума день за днем, из года в год. Они вообще хоть когда-либо были его любимыми игрушками? Может, родители, убитые горем, просто схватили первые попавшиеся игрушки и устроили в шкафу младшего сына алтарь в надежде сохранить хоть что-то. У них, однако, есть пять счастливых лет жизни со старшим сыном, у них есть воспоминания о первом слове и маленьких достижениях ребенка, об улыбках и громком смехе, но Донхун брата не знает, не помнит, как бы ему этого не хотелось. Боже, Донхуну тогда не исполнилось даже трех лет, он не может вспомнить ни одного эпизода своей жизни со старшим братом, и парень не представляет, кому из них тяжелее.

Он прав.

Эти игрушки не вернут родителям сына так же, как и ему — брата, но он не способен выкинуть их прочь, не позволяет себе переступить память о человеке, которого никогда не вспомнит, не будет знать по-настоящему, и эта истина поздними ночами его убивает.

Они все, наверное, окончательно сходят с ума.

— Боже, что произошло, хен?

В глазах Джуна — искреннее беспокойство, он отбрасывает свой рюкзак в сторону, осторожно присаживается на колени перед старшим, пачкая школьную форму в грязи.

— Не сейчас, — отмахивается от рук Пака, когда тот холодными пальцами касается подбитой скулы и чуть припухшего носа.

Даже если он вымученно поджимает губы, то не решается спорить. Донхун знает, что младший давно заметил — не мог не заметить — редкие синяки на руках или мелкие царапины, следы от крепких рук на худой шее. Пак тянется к рюкзаку, не поднимаясь с места, мягко подталкивает другу бутылку с водой.

— Тебе нужно хотя бы умыть лицо, кровь засохла, — осторожно шепчет, выкручивая крышку, — давай, немного наклонись вперед, я помогу.

Он достает из небольшого кармашка в рюкзаке носовой платок, смачивает его водой, чуть взволнованно тянется к лицу старшего, боясь причинить боль. Донхун слабо морщится, когда Пак стирает кровь с губ и кончика носа, благодарит едва слышно. Руки он моет сам, вытирает их о грязный пиджак, снова опирается спиной о стену. Джун присаживается рядом, их бедра соприкасаются, но он двигается еще немного, головой прижимаясь к плечу Ли. Они молчат еще несколько минут, Хун не решается закурить, не уверенный, что его просто не стошнит, если начнет, и только поочередно грызет пальцы на правой руке. Пак берет левую его руку в свои, переплетая пальцы, гладит большим пальцем выпирающую кость. На несколько секунд его дыхание сбивается, чуть замедляется, Донхун чувствует чужой шумный выдох плечом.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивает его Донхун, в эту секунду вдруг чувствуя, будто старше друга на целую вечность, она отделяет их на километры, строит каменные стены и разводит на разные концы вселенной, но младший только сильнее прижимается головой к чужому плечу, разрушает все стены сбитым дыханием.

Он давит всхлип в горле, но не может спрятать дрожь собственных рук. Донхун сжимает его руку сильнее.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет Донхун, — все хорошо.

Он вспоминает слова песни, которую слушает почти каждую ночь, напевает ее надломленным голосом. Он просит Джуна прикрыть глаза, говорит, что он будет в порядке, обещает, что больше никто не сможет его ранить. Джунхи плачет, наверное, потому, что совсем ему не верит.

.

— Позвони маме и скажи, что останешься на ночь у меня, — говорит Джун, когда они, разминая затекшие ноги, поднимаются с места. За окном сгущаются сумерки, — пожалуйста.

— Не думаю, что ее это волнует.

— Позвони, — настаивает Пак, — я знаю, что она будет беспокоиться, она же твоя мама.

Донхун сглатывает вязкую слюну. Ему хочется сказать доверчивому младшему, что это совсем неправда, он почти открывает рот, но не находит правильных слов. Она не любит меня, всего лишь нужно сказать ему, она боится меня любить. Она заботится только о моем старшем брате, нужно сказать ему. Ей плевать на меня.

Мама отвечает на звонок с четвертого гудка. Ее голос чуть дрожит, когда она спрашивает, сильно ли ему досталось, взволнованно просит не глупить и вернуть коробку с игрушками домой.

— Я останусь у друга, — говорит он вместо ответа, — спокойной ночи.

— Пойдем, хен, — одной рукой Джун катит велосипед по дороге, второй крепко сжимает руку старшего. Дорога до дома занимает чуть больше тридцати четырех минут. Этим вечером они бредут туда неторопливо, пешком.

Родители Пака встречают их с понимающими улыбками. Отец мягко хлопает их по плечам, на весь вечер скрываясь в комнате за работой. Мама Джунхи с любовью целует сына в лоб, говорит им скорее мыть руки, пока накрывает стол. Донхун с интересом озирается по сторонам, с улыбкой рассматривая семейные фотографии на стенах.

— Теперь, когда Джунхи нас познакомил, буду надеяться, что иногда вы будете проводить время и у нас дома, — говорит его мать, заваривая себе кофе, когда мальчики набрасываются на еду, — мне очень интересно ближе познакомиться с другом сына, без упоминания имени которого уже больше месяца не проходит ни один ужин в этом доме.

В ее голосе слышится улыбка. Джун давится рисом. Хун переводит на красное лицо младшего взгляд, со смехом хлопает его по спине.

— Мам, ты же обещала!

— Прости, — произносит она без сожаления в голосе.

Улыбка Донхуна становится шире, когда женщина продолжает пародировать взволнованного дружбой сына, на что тот отчаянно стонет, пряча смущенное лицо. Он никогда не рассказывал своей матери про Пака.

Она совсем скоро оставляет их наедине, перед уходом только предлагая им передать ей испачканные в грязи вещи сразу после того, как поужинают. Время летит слишком быстро — Хуну кажется, что он успевает только прикрыть на несколько секунд глаза, а в следующую секунду уже находит себя на кровати с Джуном, который решил самостоятельно высушить его волосы феном. Мама Пака появляется на пороге комнаты спустя еще несколько секунд — она забирает одежду и оставляет на рабочем столе сына поднос с горячим молоком и сладостями. Если она и замечает синяки на шее Донхуна, то не подает виду, и он ей за это бесконечно благодарен.

Они забираются под теплое одеяло, Пак со смехом переплетает свои ледяные ноги с чужими. Донхун называет его вредным ребенком, скидывает ноги мальчика со своих, но тот только сильнее веселится — цепляется за него всеми конечностями и тихо смеется, утыкается холодным носом тому в шею, опаляя ее горячим дыханием.

— Расскажешь? — Осторожно спрашивает Пак спустя несколько минут тишины.

— Это не самая интересная история, — зевает, изображая в голосе скуку, но не умея скрыть то, как сердце его сбивается с привычного ритма, — но да, я хочу рассказать. Я не всегда был единственным ребенком в семье, раньше нас было двое — мой старший брат на три года старше, но я не помню это время и его тоже. Он умер, когда мне было два, может, два с половиной года. Мама с отцом этого так и не пережили, они даже развелись, знаешь? Я жил с мамой с восьми до четырнадцати лет, но три года назад они снова сошлись, не знаю, может, решили, что с горем вместе справиться проще. Это не так, — вздыхает, — не в их случае.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет едва слышно.

— Я ничего не знаю о том времени, только слышу это от мамы, когда она созванивается с бабушкой, или от отца в пьяном бреду. Я тоже должен был быть там в тот день, знаешь? Оказывается, я простудился или отравился, не помню, но это так, я тоже должен был оказаться в огне. И я не могу перестать об этом думать. Его нашли в одном из шкафов на кухне, наверное, они играли в прятки в тот день? Дверь чем-то завалило, и он не смог выбраться, — голос срывает на последнем слове, — и об этом я тоже не могу перестать думать. Я думаю об этом постоянно. Я ведь даже не помню его, я говорил?

— Да.

— Я не помню его, — повторяет, — кажется, время в нашем доме остановилось в тот день, все эти пятнадцать лет мы живем в вечном трауре, сходим с ума и оплакиваем того, кого давно, наверное, стоит отпустить. А я его даже не помню. Ни лица, ни смеха, ни голоса. Ничего. Ничего не помню.

.

— Уверен, что хочешь это сделать? — Спрашивает Джунхи, останавливаясь напротив чужого подъезда, — мы можем прогулять школу сегодня, знаешь, тебе не обязательно…

— Все хорошо, — мягко перебивает, — я просто возьму учебники и тетради.

Пак тяжело вздыхает, не споря, только сильнее сжимает чужую руку, поджимая губы. Переживает. Хун почти предлагает ему пойти вместе с ним, но вовремя себя останавливает. Они потратили всю ночь на разговоры, обсудили так много, пусть Донхун так и не смог сказать самого важного, то, что не стоило скрывать. Джун, наверное, понял, уже перед сном мягко прошептал старшему на ухо, что признание — это шаг к победе. Ли притворился спящим, не находя верного ответа. Он все понял, пусть и не готов был принять.

— Можно мне пойти с тобой?

Донхун кивает. Они проходят в подъезд, останавливаются у первой ступени. Если ступить на нее, дороги назад уже не будет. Он проходит вперед, тянет за собой испуганного младшего.

— Все хорошо.

Дверь квартиры оказывается открытой, наверное, отец спешно покидал дом рано утром. Он замечает маму, склонившуюся над фотоальбомом, на его кровати. Ее глаза красные, на плече наливается несколько особо темных синяков. Она рассматривает сына отсутствующим взглядом несколько секунд, не сразу возвращаясь к просмотру фотографий.

Джун остается на пороге. Хун проходит вперед, склоняется над женщиной, забыв об учебниках и тетрадях, одежде, сваленной в кучу на полу рядом с распахнутым шкафом. Ее глаза загораются болезненной нежностью, впервые за долго времени блестят жизнью, она гладит уголки старой фотографий с такой нежностью, с которой, Донхун уверен, никогда не прикасалась к нему.

Брат смотрит на него, широко улыбаясь, с помятой в самом углу фотографии.

Ничего не происходит. Он не прячет лицо за грубыми ладонями, не прикрывает глаза, но что-то темное все равно растекается по его зрачкам, ослепляя на несколько секунд. Это не последствия бессонной ночи и даже не обычная усталость, Донхун понимает это отчетливо, поэтому только отмахивается от этого странного чувства, переключая все внимание на незнакомое лицо с фотографии.

— Почему? — Спрашивает он.

В тот момент, когда первое слово покидает его рот, он уже знает, что не сможет остановиться, позволяет себе отпустить все, что раньше душил в самой глотке. Донхуна тошнит от того, насколько эта темнота правильно ложится на его душу, раскрашивая ее во что-то очень, очень грязное.

— Почему ты вернулась к нему? Почему мы не можем уйти снова? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что он никогда не изменится? Тебе нравится такая жизнь? Если решила так умереть, почему тянешь меня за собой? Когда ты перестанешь оплакивать брата? Ты перестанешь? Ты хоть раз обнимала меня, не думая о нем? Ты хоть раз видела во мне <i>меня</i>? — давится словами, захлебывается в предложениях, его голос дрожит и срывается так сильно, что едва ли мать разбирает хотя бы половину сказанного. Донхун запинается на последнем слове, вдруг пугаясь силы слов, которые собирается произнести, но больше не умея себя остановить, — Ты жалеешь, что я не погиб с братом в тот день? Жалеешь, что я не умер вместо него?

Ответом ему служит пощечина. Ему не больно — не больно в привычном значении этого слова, удар совсем слабый, не идет и в сравнении с отцовскими, спустя несколько минут на лице не останется ни намека на произошедшее, но его сердце разбивается.

Они стоят в тишине, наверное, целую вечность. Донхун потерянным взглядом скользит по лицу матери, она зажимает рот руками, чтобы не заплакать в голос, слезы крупными каплями скатываются по ее вдруг заметно постаревшему лицу. Он ничего не чувствует. Произнеся то, что сжирало его на протяжении многих лет, доведя мать до подобного состояния, его разбившееся сердце остается пугающе молчаливым — ни боли, ни стыда, ни-че-го.

Хун вспоминает о том, что Джун так и остался в комнате только в тот момент, когда он крепко перехватывает его за руку, напряженно тянет за собой. Донхун мог бы ударить его, накричать за такую вольность, но теперь это все не имеет значения — он позволяет младшему затолкнуть его в лифт, который, видимо, недавно снова починили, поднять с земли велосипед. Послушно усаживается на заднее сиденье и прикрывает глаза, молчаливо разрешая парню увести его подальше от этого проклятого места.

Холодный ветер больно гладит его мокрое лицо, Донхун слабо морщится от неприятных ощущений и сутулится, утыкаясь лбом в спину непривычно затихшего Джунхи.

Он даже не смеется в тот момент, когда они останавливаются напротив обгоревших стен старого детского сада. Джун оставляет велосипед в стороне, молча проходит внутрь здания, останавливаясь у чуть расплавленной железной парты в нескольких шагах от лестницы. Ли не отстает, подходит сзади и, не придумывая ничего лучше, мягко разминает чужие напряженные плечи. Наверное, чуть позже ему будет ужасно стыдно за все, что младшему пришлось услышать и увидеть. Джун сбрасывает чужие руки с плеч, резко оборачивается, сталкиваясь со старшим лицом к лицу.

— А ты?

— Что?

Джунхи дрожащими пальцами касается его лица, молча просит смотреть в глаза. Когда он снова заговаривает, его голос понижается до шепота.

— А ты жалеешь? Жалеешь, что не погиб тогда с братом? Жалеешь, что в тот день не умер вместо него?

— Да, — шепотом отвечает Донхун, не слыша собственный голос из-за оглушающего шума в ушах, — да, да. Да.

Понимание настигает неконтролируемой дрожью так молниеносно, что Джун только чудом успевает поймать его до того, как он упадет. Ноги не держат — он повисает в чужих руках тряпичной куклой, дрожащими руками вцепляется в футболку Джунхи, моля о спасении. И даже если Джун без перерыва шепчет «я тебя держу, хен, я держу тебя» ему на ухо, Донхун чувствует, что падает, падает, падает.

* * *

Теперь все становится на место. Это все так же тяжело и требуется, наверное, еще много недель, месяцев, может, и всей жизни окажется недостаточно. Он берет маму за руку, тянет ее, не сопротивляющуюся, но окаменевшую в своем принятии, за собой. Она обводит взглядом обгоревшие стены, на долгие несколько минут прикрывает глаза, но Донхун не торопит ее. В первый раз ему тоже было ужасно страшно.

Он останавливается у игрушек брата, брошенных на сырой земле, неспешно опускается напротив них, берет в руки плюшевого зайца с оторванным ухом. У него нет воспоминаний ни об одной из этих игрушек, лицо брата он все еще помнит только по старым фотографиям, которые мама перестала прятать высоко в шкафу, и он знает, что это никогда не изменится.

— Я мог часами сидеть здесь и мечтать о другой жизни, — произносит он спустя несколько секунд, — в которой пожара не случается, папа не сходит с ума, а ты не боишься меня любить, в которой у меня нет друга ближе, чем родной брат. Я часто представляю то, какой была бы наша семья, как бы он выглядел и чем увлекался, я о многом мечтаю. Но знаешь, всегда была одна мысль, другое развитие, о котором я боялся думать, но никогда не переставал представлять. Мне до сих пор очень страшно, и я еще нескоро справлюсь с этим, но кое-кто сказал мне, что признание — это шаг к победе, — слабо фыркает, — я думал об этом так много, что это развитие стало занимать все мои мысли, и каждый раз, когда я возвращался домой, мог думать только об этой другой жизни и вопросе, который всегда хотел задать. Ты жалеешь, — он прочищает горло, обнажая все страхи и истину в правильные слова, — ты _тоже_ жалеешь, что я не умер в тот день вместо брата? Потому что я — каждый день.

Она молчит так долго, что Донхун уже не надеется услышать ответ, но теперь его, довольного только тем, что смог признаться вслух и это его не убило, подобное даже не огорчает. Шаг к победе, да? Даже если он такой крошечный, этот шаг — только начало.

Теперь все действительно так, как должно быть.

— Нет, — она осторожно опускается рядом, притягивает сына ближе, целуя его в затылок, — нет, никогда.

— Спасибо.


End file.
